The goal of the proposed study is to determine the neural correlates involved in normal processing inherent in face and object recognition from childhood to adulthood. In general, normative data on the maturation of the neural architecture for face and object recognition is lacking. Knowledge of these neural pathways can provide information concerning the developmental neurobiology involved in normal processing and provide a comparison basis for insights into abnormal processing. To address this goal, the initial proposed experiment for each age group (children vs. young adults) involves a face and object localizer task to determine cortical areas of activity for face and object recognition. The second set of experiments is matching tasks. While addressing recognition via matching, this second set of experiments manipulates structural similarity within each of three categories, objects, shapes, or faces, to address issues of recognition based on structure versus category. In the matching tasks, structural similarity within each category will be manipulated ranging in degrees from pairs of higher structural similarity to lower structural similarity. These pairs are formed based on a previous object ratings study [1] a published structural analysis of the shapes [2] and a current face rating study. The shapes are included in this study as a control for the possibility of semantic processing during face and object processing. From the second group of experiments, differences in processing and neural pathways can be discerned among visual stimuli within each age group. Finally, a comparison of the results from both sets of experiments between children and adult subjects will provide information regarding development of neural correlates in object and face recognition processing. An understanding of the developmental neurobiology of these processes could potentially lead to pharmacological interventions for disorders characterized by object or face recognition deficits [3]. [unreadable] [unreadable]